The present invention relates to an interactive multimedia apparatus.
The present invention is an improvement to invention disclosed in International publication No. WO 01/95052 by the same inventor, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive multimedia apparatus which will provide users with a digital instrument platform allowing a wider range of more challenging experiences. Additionally, it presents users with a sophisticated digital musical instrument which will enable them to create musical and other multimedia content as if they were accomplished musicians/artists. Additionally, it is an object of the invention to allow non-musical trained users to compose, accompany, solo, gig and have fun as if they were an accomplished instrument player. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to assist users in developing knowledge of chord structures, complex chord structures, voicing, scales and the fingering of notes on the fret of stringed instruments.